


Tease Poker

by akiko



Series: PacificTale [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Jaeger Academy, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Relationship, Strip Poker, Trans Mettaton, polyamorous mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiko/pseuds/akiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to forget the incoming apocalypse for a while than a few rounds of strip poker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Poker

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i haven't written fic in years, so bear with me.
> 
> this is based on my undertale pr au, [pacifictale](http://akibouken.tumblr.com/tagged/pacifictale). **mtt** is filipino/japanese, **mads/mad dummy** is filipinx, **papyrus and sans** are russian/italian, and **undyne** is ~~southeast asian~~ thai.

They’ve been playing for a while now, and Undyne shows no sign of stopping.

Papyrus is winning; aside from his own clothes, he’s donned Undyne’s shorts like a hat, Mads’ sweater like a cape, and Mettaton’s oversized shirt and short-shorts like a layer of ‘armor.’

Mettaton is losing; he’s down to his underwear, and only made somewhat ‘decent’ by Sans’ hoodie. The sleeves stopped in the middle of his forearms. It’s the only thing he’s put on since the game started.

Sans is sitting on the floor beside the bed, and from his vantage point, he has an up and personal view of Mettaton’s legs.

Sans is definitely not looking at said legs. He is, in fact, looking straight down at his cards. If anyone says he’d glance every once in a while at Mettaton’s legs, they were lying. Blatantly, filthily lying.

Because he isn’t looking and hasn’t been looking and hasn’t noticed that Mettaton’s thighs looked soft-yet-firmer this close than they did when he had his shorts on and that it contrasted cutely with the squishy pudge of his stomach and Sans wanted to know just how true that was, wanted to stroke those powerful thighs, wanted to lay his head on that cute belly while he squeezed at Mettaton’s lovehandles -

He definitely has not been looking.

Or been thinking about doing any of those.

And anyway they were just friends. Just tutor and student, just fellow jaeger pilots-in-training, just probably-maybe-could-be drift compatible -

Just friends. And Papyrus has a crush and probably falling hard and he would respect that and step back and let the magic happen because Papyrus always came first, and second, and last, before him and everything else, no matter what.

Goddamn, why did they have to play strip poker?

“YOU’RE BLUFFING! YOU’RE TOTALLY BLUFFING!” Undyne screams, practically lunging over the table as she got right in Papyrus’ face, as if the proximity would suss out his lies.

Papyrus, for his part, looks unfazed. His cheerful grin didn’t even twitch. “NYEHEHE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BLUFF!”

“YOU’RE LYING RIGHT THROUGH YOUR TEETH! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!” She slams her cards face-up on the table, her grin wide and sharp as she stares Papyrus down. “FULL HOUSE! IN YOUR FACE, NERD!”

Mettaton sighs in defeat and uncrosses and recrosses his legs (Sans adamantly stares deep into his cards) before leaning over to set his own cards on the table. Sans shrugs and puts his cards down. Mads follows suit, scowling as they yell, “Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER! This game sucks, anyway!”

“Oh Maddy, you’re only saying that because you’ve lost twice now,” Mettaton teases, his eyeteeth peeking out of his smirk.

“Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! At least I haven’t lost as much as you have!” they sneer at Mettaton’s state of dress. Or undress, really.

Before Mettaton could retort, Papyrus, looking a little flustered and pointedly not looking at the half-naked boy beside him, puts his cards down.

They all fall silent.

Undyne grabs the table and suplexes it, “GODDAMMIIIIIIIIIIIT!”

_CRASH!_

Mettaton laughs, loud and abrupt and snorting. He quickly covers his mouth to hide it, but Sans heard. Sans heard and he’d expected him to laugh all demure and cutesy like he usually does but this sounded unexpected and _real_ and he stares at the other boy, surprised.

A dark blush colors Mettaton’s cheeks and he looks away, hand still pressed firmly against his lips as his shoulders shake with muffled laughter. Trying to contain himself, calm himself down.

Sans looks away too and well shit, why was he all warm and antsy all of a sudden?

Anyway, Papyrus’ low coffee table was broken now, so there’s that.

“ _Table_ honest, I thought you _wood_ lose this time, bro.”

“SANS! DON’T SOUR THIS WONDERFUL HANGOUT WITH YOUR UNBEARABLE PUNS!”

Undyne looks at the wreckage and laughs, sheepishly, “Uhh, whoops. Sorry about that, Paps. I got a little too carried away. I’ll get ya a new one.”

“THAT’S QUITE ALRIGHT, UNDYNE! AT LEAST THE CARDS SURVIVED.”

“Oh. Cool. I’m totally gonna beat you next round, though -”

“YOU BETTER PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS, UNDYNE! OR SHOULD I SAY PUT YOUR SHIRT WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS? NYEHEHE!”

“Oh, right,” Mettaton perks up, as if suddenly remembering he’d lost that round. “Well, here goes another addition to your spoils, darling,” he smirks at a blushing Papyrus, and starts to tug up his binder -

“Okay new rule -” Mads gets to their feet and leans past Papyrus to grab Mettaton by the arm, “- whoever’s down to their underwear loses. So this is us taking our leave and calling it a night - c’mon, you perv.”

“Wha- but Mads! It’s still early!” Mettaton pouts and digs his heels into the floor, causing him to skid right in front of Papyrus. The taller boy is still blushing darkly up to the tips of his ears and avoiding looking at Mettaton as much as possible.

“It's past nine, and you’re almost naked.”

Mettaton chuckles. “Scared of showing off a little skin, cousin?” He poses dramatically with one arm still held captive and whoa, okay, there goes his leg, holy shit how is he so flexible and welp, he’s showing off right in Papyrus’ - and incidentally Sans’ - line of sight how did that happen -

“Quit it!” Mads snaps, lightly smacking at the leg pointing upwards at the ceiling. Undyne is doubled over with laughter in the corner. “And you’re gonna be showing more than just _a little skin_ if you keep playing.”

“Those were the rules, cousin dear, yes.”

“Tsk. _Bigaun gid timo_ ,” Mads grumbles, before tugging their errant cousin towards the door and calling a goodbye over their shoulder. Sans and Papyrus, somehow, manage to wish them a goodnight.

“‘Night, you two!” Undyne cackles, before elbowing Papyrus sharply in the ribs, a sly grin on her face. Papyrus flinches at the pain, but still grins, albeit shakily.

Mettaton blows a kiss at the three of them still in Papyrus’ room, “Good night, darlings! Sweet dreams.”

Sans isn’t sure if Mettaton winked, but the suggestion is there.

It’s only after the two cousins had left that the three of them remember Paps is still wearing everyone’s clothes. And that Sans’ hoodie is still with Mettaton.

(And gods the thought of Mettaton _sleeping in his hoodie_ -)

But, oh well. There’s always tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

“You were losing on purpose, weren’t you?”

“Why, Maddy dear, I can’t _believe_ you would suggest that I would ever not win at something!”

“Cut the crap, Ton, you were cheating to lose and you know it.”

“You don’t have any proof.”

“You had that look in your eye while you were shuffling the cards.”

“What look in my eye?”

“That look that says ‘I’m gonna cheat my cards!’”

“Hahaha, I don’t have that look in my eye, darling.”

“You do and you did it when it was your turn to shuffle the cards back home too!”

“No, I didn’t! I don’t!”

“Futile. Futile! FUTILE! HAHAHA! Luckily for you, Naps never suspected anything. Bitty was the first to have suspicions, though.”

“...Was I that obvious?”

“Not really. But if anyone looked closely enough, they’d probably notice too.”

“Well, whatever. Even if they suspected I cheated to flirt, it’ll only make my feelings for them more apparent, won’t it?”

“I thought you weren’t gonna pursue anything with them?”

“Well, I’ve changed my mind. It’s the end of the world, so I might as well, right?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Bigaun gid timo_ = You're such a flirt/slut
> 
> i hope i got their characterizations right... and that i didn't miss any glaring typos or anything (i cri)
> 
> i thrive off of constructive criticism, just so you know. <3
> 
>  **12/02/17 note:** rearranged the fics in the series so this one's first, because i decided that it would make more sense if this came first, even with the jumping timelines of IADBTD. especially since metta and sans haven't drifted here yet, only sparred


End file.
